Uniéndonos de nuevo
by DaniMT
Summary: "Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble, bastante complejo y contradictorio"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Decidí hacer este fic debido a una sugerencia de AnimesNextGeneration SNYC. Me pareció buena idea, dado que Géminis es un signo muy complicado y estos gemelitos hacen honor a ello.

* * *

Athena se hallaba en su templo, mirando como la noche cubría completamente el Santuario

Las guerras habían acabado, los templos fueron reconstruidos, cada caballero caído fue revivido.

Pero algo no andaba bien… y con "algo" nos referimos a "alguien". Ese "alguien" era ciertamente de sus caballeros más complicados. Pero aun: ese "alguien" estaba multiplicado por dos.

Esos eran Géminis.

Desde que volvieron, los mellizos no podían ni verse. Ninguno quería hablar con ningún compañero de orden. Sabía que seguían vivos porque los caballeros que Vivian en las casas de Cáncer hasta Piscis habían afirmado verlos como guardianes de Géminis. Esa es la única información que tenia. Era como si solo vivieran para cumplir una obligación… y no para vivir.

Salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al Salón del Patriarca, donde Shion, al verla, se quito su casco y le dio una reverencia.

– Sabes que no es necesario, Shion – le dijo con una sonrisa – Necesito de tu ayuda.

– Claro que si, Athena. Dígame que sucede –

–… Géminis –

Shion comprendió de inmediato.

¿Siguen igual, cierto? –

La mirada de Athena reflejo tristeza. Shion se sintió igual de triste que su diosa y le dedico una amable sonrisa.

– Hallaremos una solución, ya verá –

Eso espero –

Al día siguiente, todos los caballeros dorados se presentaron en el Salón Patriarcal, Shion lo sabía llamado a todos. Solo uno no se había presentado, como siempre. A ningún caballero le sorprendió esto.

– Buenos días, caballeros – saludo Athena, a un lado del patriarca.

– Buenos días, diosa Athena – respondieron todos.

Para ellos, ya era normal que su diosa estuviera presenta en cada junta que se realizaba. Desde que comenzaron de nuevo, Saori estaba determinada a cumplir bien su rol como Diosa y trataba de dedicarles su tiempo en todo lo que pudiera. La madurez y responsabilidad de la joven iba adquiriendo era digno de admirarse.

– Me alegra que todos hayan regresado de sus misiones. Hay un motivo para esta junta, que procederemos a explicarles –

Shion dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y miro a Saori para que ahora ella retomara la palabra.

Antes que nada, quisiera que supieran cuanto me alegran que estén aprovechando su vida. Camus y Milo son amigos nuevamente – los dos mencionados se miraron como si fueran cómplices – Han integrado a Marcara de Muerte y Afrodita – ambos caballeros sonrieron, felices – Shura y Aioros volvieron a hablarse, y todos son hermanos otra vez. Solo que, hay quienes me preocupan. Si, hablo de Saga y Kanon de Géminis. Sé que la gran mayoría los ha personado, agradezco su comprensión… pero ellos mismos no pueden perdonarse.

Los dorados escuchaban todo lo que les decía Athena. En el momento que termino de hablar, hubo un silencio que supieron aprovechar.

 _Geminianos_ – se quejo Death Mask.

 _Son como las mujeres_ – opino Milo – _no se puede vivir con ellos ni tampoco vivir con ellos_

 _Me arrepentiré algún día, pero le doy la razón a Milo_ – comento Aioria.

 _No puedo creer que hiciste un comentario inteligente_ – dramatizo Afrodita.

 _¿Ya no puede tener la razón nunca?_ – cuestiono el Escorpión, ofendido.

 _No sin preocuparnos_ – dijo Camus.

 _Cállense, no me dejan pensar_ – pidió Shaka.

– Gracias, lady Athena – Shion saco de su distracción a los dorados – ¿Comprenden ahora? Tenemos que ser unidos de nuevo, y solo faltan esos dos. Para eso es la vida, sino ¿de qué sirve si no la sabemos aprovecharla? Esa es su misión, caballeros.

– ¡Sí! – respondieron todos.

– Déjenos este problema a nosotros Patriarca, Athena – pidió Mu.

– Aunque debamos arrastrarlos hasta aquí, no dejaremos que se encierren – dijo Aldebarán.

– Ni en su casa, ni en ellos mismos – finalizo Shura.

– Pueden retirarse – dijo Shion.

– A casa de Piscis, ya – ordeno Afrodita.

Todos salieron tranquilamente del Salón, y cuando el último cerró la puerta, todos se corrieron hacia el hogar del último dorado. Una vez todos reunidos en la sala, tomaron asiento y hubo un silencio.

– Aioros, propón algo, ya – dijo Afrodita.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto confundido.

– Porque tú pasaste más tiempo con los gemelos que todos nosotros – explico Dohko.

– Déjenme pensar – susurro el caballero de Sagitario.

– ¿Por qué nosotros? – cuestiono Death Mask en voz alta – Que hable Athena con ellos, cualquier cosa que les diga ella será más útil.

– Ya lo hizo – interrumpió Shaka.

– No sirvió de nada, ¿cierto? – trato de adivinar Camus.

– Impidió que se quitaran la vida – informo Dohko, captando la atención de todos – Shion me lo dijo.

– Ni siquiera las palabras de Athena fueron suficientes – murmuro Milo.

– ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! –

La repentina exclamación de Aioros asusto a más de uno. Shura, que estaba a su lado, cayó al suelo por el susto.

– ¡Grita más alto, en América no te escucharon! – soltó Afrodita.

– Dímelo a mí, estaba a su lado – reclamo Shura.

– ¿Qué se te ocurrió? – pregunto Mu.

– Ellos nos han estado evadiendo, pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada en realidad para acercarnos a ellos, a lo mucho un "hola, ¿puedo pasar por tu templo?". Lo que debemos hacer es conversar con ellos. Para eso, necesito ayuda de los más pacientes o que hayan pasado por situaciones fuertes. Nos dividiremos. Death Mask, Aioria, Milo ustedes planeen actividades para poder pasarla bien.

– ¡Fiesta en casa de Libra! – exclamo Milo.

– ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡¿Creen que mi casa es salón de fiestas o qué?!– lloriqueo Dohko.

– Si – respondió sin pena Death Mask.

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto Aioria.

– ¡No hagan nada estúpido! – exclamaron casi todos los dorados.

* * *

Es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No será un fic largo, calculo que un capitulo o dos mas y este cuento se acabo. Déjenme saber lo que opinan con un hermoso review, me ayudarían bastante :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ojala les guste :)

* * *

– ¿Entendieron el plan? – quiso asegurarse Aioros, los dorados asintieron

– ¿Cuando empezamos? – pregunto Afrodita

– Mañana a primera hora –

Aldebarán caminaba hacia las casas superiores. Se detuvo en Géminis y se preparo mentalmente. Adentro de ella, Saga estaba sentado y recargado en uno de los pilares del templo, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y le dijo:

– Puedes pasar

Aldebarán pensó un momento en que hacer y le sonrió

– Gracias, Saga. Hoy es un buen día ¿no crees?

El comentario del caballero de Tauro sorprendió al geminiano, pero no lo demostró, solo le respondió:

– Supongo –

– ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Ya desayunaste? –

–… No realmente –

– ¡Perfecto! Porque te traje algo –

Le arrojo una bolsa y Saga por mero reflejo la atrapo

– Es comida de mi país, espero que te guste ¡Nos vemos luego, vecino! –

* * *

Casa de Sagitario

Aioros, Dohko, Shaka y Mu estaban reunidos, terminando de ponerse de acuerdo

– ¿Estás seguro, Aioros? Esto podría tardar muchos días – dijo Dohko, conociendo bien lo difícil que podía ser un Géminis

– Créanme, con el simple hecho de escucharlos podremos ayudarlos – explico Aioros – Además, son como niños. Si sabemos llegar a ellos de la manera correcta podremos unirnos todos de nuevo

* * *

En la playa, el cielo era de un bellísimo celeste, sin ni una sola nube que pudiera tapar el resplandor del sol. El agua era bella y tranquila. La arena casi blanca. Varias gaviotas volaban por ahí. Era el día perfecto para relajarse

– Maestro Camus – le hablo Hyoga, usando un traje de baño azul y camisa blanca sin mangas. Señalo un lugar – Ahí esta

– Gracias, Hyoga. Adelántate, luego te alcanzo –

El rubio obedeció y se fue al mar. Camus soltó un suspiro y fue hasta donde estaba Kanon, en la punta de un barranco, mirando el océano. Su vestuario también era de entrenamiento. Subió hasta donde estaba y lo saludo

– Hola ¿Qué tal? – inicio la conversación

Kanon volteo a verlo, con semblante igual de indiferente que el de Camus. Noto que el guardián de Acuario tenía traje de baño turquesa oscuro y camisa blanca sin mangas. No podía creer que Camus saliera de su cueva (casa) para pasar tiempo al aire libre

– Qué raro verte por aquí – comento Kanon, evadiendo la pregunta

Camus agradeció su paciencia en ese momento

– Vine a traerte esto –

En uno de sus bolsillos de traje de baño, saco un libro de tamaño mediano y se lo arrojo a Kanon, esperando que lo atrapara o le haría comprarle otro. Por suerte, el gemelo lo atrapó y lo examino rápidamente, soltando una risita

– ¿El principito? ¿En serio, Camus? ¿Crees que tengo 7 años? –

– Es de mis favoritos, espero que te guste. Me retiro – fue lo último que le dijo Camus. Kanon volvió a ver el libro, pensando que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder con ese libro. Poco tiempo después, escucho un grito en la lejanía – ¡Hyoga, deja de darle comida a las gaviotas, nunca se van a ir!

* * *

Volviendo al templo de Géminis, esa misma tarde Saga decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Tal como dijo Aldebarán, el día era muy bello. Volvió a desanimarse. En verdad creía que no merecía esa oportunidad, no después de todo lo que había hecho

Un cosmos conocido se acercaba, pensó en entrar nuevamente al templo, pero fue demasiado tarde

– ¿Qué tal, Saga? – pregunto Afrodita, acercándose a la casa de Géminis

– Puedes pasar –

– ¿Y quien dijo que quiero pasar? ¿No te puedo saludar o qué?

Antes de que Saga pudiera correr de ahí, Afrodita hablo de nuevo

– Toma esto, son de esta mañana –

Muy bien, Saga podía aceptar un almuerzo. No había problema. Pero ¿una rosa? ¿Un hombre a otro hombre? Hizo lo posible por no hacer ninguna expresión y tomo la flor

– ¿Gracias? – era más pregunta que agradecimiento

– ¿Sabes por qué te la di? –

Saga pensó bien antes de hablar, y prefirió callar

– Una flor empieza siendo un capullo insignificante, sin color ni belleza. Pero con el tiempo, florece, tiene todo lo que no tuvo antes – Afrodita paso a su lado, atravesando el templo de Géminis y le hablo a Saga por última vez – Así eres tú, y espero que te des cuenta de ello

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Aioria se encontraba pensativo mientras veía a los niños mientras entrenaban. Cada uno seguía las diferentes instrucciones de las amazonas. Trato de no distraerse y volvió a enfocar su mirada en el alba, esperando que se le ocurriera algo pronto

– Nada estúpido… nada estúpido – repetía Aioria en voz baja –… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Marín supervisaba el entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos. Al ver que el caballero de Leo se encontraba pensativo, decidió acercarse con cuidado

– ¿Qué pasa Aioria? – pregunto la amazona, sentándose a su lado

– ¡Marín! ¡Qué bueno verte! Tengo un problema

Aioria le relato todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, desde el anuncio de Shion y Athena hasta intentar pensar algo divertido

– Vaya, no te culpo por estar tan pensativo – dijo la amazona mientras veía a los niños – ¿Ya los perdonaste?

El rostro de Aioria adopto un semblante de seriedad. Hubo silencio. Marín pensó en pedir disculpas, comprendía que seguía siendo una situación muy delicada para él

– Aioros lo hizo ¿Por qué yo no? – respondió Aioria más tranquilo

Marín, satisfecha con la respuesta, no volvió a tocar el tema. Los dos vieron como un par de niños, mientras entrenaban, sin querer se golpearon demasiado fuerte. Los dos cayeron en diferentes lados pero de inmediato se levantaron, parecía que iban a empezar a pelear.

La amazona de águila de inmediato fue a interferir

– ¡Basta! ¡Fue un accidente, los estaba viendo! – explicó Marín mientras los regañaba – los accidentes pasan. Dense la mano. Recuerden que deben aprender a respetarse, niños.

Los dos pequeños se disculparon, y de inmediato regresaron a entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado

Aioria se quedo sorprendido. Había algo… algo en ese momento que lo hizo sentirse feliz

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

– Veras… los niños no permanecen enojados por mucho tiempo. Solo es cuestión de aprender a reconocer los errores y seguir disfrutando la vida. Lo más cercano a la perfección es la sencillez

– ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! – exclamó Aioria, tomando a la amazona de los hombros – ¡Eres genial, Marín!

El caballero de leo le dio un rápido beso en la máscara, en la mejilla, cerca de los labios y se marcho. Marín se quedo en shock, sin poder moverse de su lugar ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

* * *

Kanon paseaba tranquilamente por el coliseo. El cielo comenzaba a abrirle paso a la noche. Era la hora perfecta para él. De esa manera podía pasearse por ahí tranquilo sin que lo molestaran. Distinguió una figura en medio del lugar. ¿Acaso hoy no lo dejarían tranquilo? Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero alguien se lo impidió

– Espera

El dueño de esa voz se le hacía conocido, por lo que volteo a verlo de reojo

– ¿Qué pasa, Shura?

El guardián de Capricornio también vestía unas sencillas ropas de entrenamiento

– ¿Quieres entrenar?

Kanon alzo una de sus cejas

– ¿Ahora?

– Si, ¿Por qué no? –

Kanon de verdad lo pensó, no era precisamente de su agrado, pero pensó que hacer algo de ejercicio no le vendría mal. Decidió entrenar un poco, y cuando llego el momento, se despidió de Shura. Agradeció internamente que el caballero de Capricornio fuera callado.

Se sentía bien estar con gente como tú de vez en cuando…

* * *

Sé que escribí que solo serian a lo mucho 3 capítulos, pero como verán, la situación se puso interesante, y los gemelos más confundidos, calculo que serán 5 si a mi cabeza no se le ocurren más cosas

¿Qué plan traerá Aioros?  
¿Qué idea se le ocurrió Aioria?  
¿Creen que se les haya ocurrido algo a Milo y Death Mask?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un bonito review por favor :)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

¡Aquí está el tercer capitulo! ojala les guste

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene humor y mucho sentimentalismo. Las dos cosas no combinan, pero aquí está mi intento de que funcione

 _Milo, Aioria, Death Mask. Reunión en Sagitario_ – ordeno Aioros

Reacciones:

La expresión de Milo era como: Puta madre, no se me ocurrió nada

Death Mask estaba en un estado de: Me vale madres

Y Aioria corría feliz de la vida con su hermano

 _Casa de Sagitario_

– Tomen asiento ¡Adelante! ¿No quieren una tacita de café? – ofreció Aioros

– Compórtate como alguien de tu edad por favor – pidió Death Mask, sintiendo que Aioros había perdido la cabeza.

– Yo si quiero una tacita – levanto la mano Milo – pero de cerveza ¿sabes qué? Mejor que sea un garrafón

– ¡Ya quiero hablar de mi idea! – exclamó Aioria

– No falta mucho, hermanito. Da una oportunidad a los demás de que hablen primero. ¿Qué se te ocurrió, Milo?

– Ir a un bar

– ¿Death Mask?

– Algo estúpido

Aioros los miro como si estuvieran bromeando, o drogados. Pero los dos ya no dijeron nada más, por lo que agarro a Aioria de los brazos y lo miro con desesperación

– Aioria, piedad. Hazme sentir orgulloso de ti, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

– ¡Día libre! ¡De juegos! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

La idea de Aioria hizo que Death Mask y Milo pusieran atención. Aioros no dijo nada, su mente seguía procesando la poca información que su hermano menor había soltado

– Vamos a parecer retrasados mentales – opino Death Mask

– Esto puede ser genial o un desastre total – comento Milo

Aioros permaneció sereno, en verdad estaba pensando la idea de Aioria

–Bueno, no veo por qué no. ¡Hagámoslo!

 _Sala del Patriarca_

Shion escucho atentamente a todo lo que le decían. No dudaba que la expresión de Athena era la misma que la de él. Los dos tenían una cara de: no entiendo. La misma cara que uno pone cuando ve un ejercicio de cálculo por primera vez. Mientras que Aioros, Aioria y Milo andaban feliz de la vida, Death Mask volteaba hacia otro lado, a punto de decir que no los conocía cuando dieron la propuesta

–Pues – Shion miro a Athena, esperando que ella tomara la decisión

La diosa, después de pensarlo un poco, le dedico una sonrisa a sus caballeros y luego al Patriarca

–De acuerdo, se les dará el permiso un día. Y solo por la situación

Los caballeros que estaban presentes en la sala salieron emocionados por el permiso que se les concedió (menos Death Mask)

– ¡Ya la hicimos! Les entregare una lista de lo que vamos a necesitar. Les avisare a los demás para que también ayuden – comenzó a organizar Aioros

– ¿Eso significa que tendremos que gastar dinero? – pregunto Death Mask, alarmado

–Oh vamos, varios de ustedes gastan más en alcohol un fin de semana – los delato el caballero de Sagitario

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y se quedaron callados

–Mañana necesito que corran a comprar todo lo que esté en la listas. Es más: hare varias, para que sea más fácil dividirnos

– ¿No crees que Saga y Kanon se den cuenta de que tramamos algo cuando se den cuenta que no estamos? – pregunto Aioria

– Los más pacientes de la orden y yo los distraeremos – les sonrió Aioros – Y por favor – su rostro se oscureció – ¡No compren nada estúpido!

Esa mañana, a Saga lo despertó un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtro por la única ventana de la habitación. Se levanto malhumorado y fue a cerrar bien la cortina para que ya no entrara la luz. Pensó en salir a salir y cuidar de Géminis, pero en verdad se sentía tan deprimido y exhausto. Se pregunto a si mismo ¿De qué? ¿De vivir? Tal vez así lo era. No era algo que él deseaba en realidad, pero quería intentar redimirse por Athena. Era lo menos que podía hacer

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y su mano se detuvo a centímetros de la manija. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que las lagrimes no salieran ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil seguir adelante? ¿Por qué debía seguir sufriendo? ¡¿Por qué debería vivir?!

Tocaron su puerta. Creyó que ahora estaba alucinando y se sentó en un rincón de su habitación. Se estaba volviendo loco

– ¿Se puede pasar? –

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿En verdad tocaban su puerta? ¿Era Shaka? No supo cómo reaccionar

– Un mal comienzo – le susurro Shaka a Aioros

– Déjamelo a mí – carraspeo un poco – ¡Saga, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amigo entrando de todos modos!

De un golpe, la puerta de la habitación del Géminis estaba destruida

Shaka tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, Aioros había destruido la puerta. Quedo hecha pedacitos. Saga cerró los ojos, inhalo y exhalo profundamente y expreso su inconformidad

– ¿Qué. Demonios. Te sucede Aioros? –

– Creí que usarías la otra dimensión para huir – explico Aioros – Y necesitamos hablar contigo

– Saga… tienes que seguir – Shaka trato de elegir las palabras adecuadas

– Qué fácil es para ustedes decirlo…–

– No lo es – lo interrumpió Aioros – ¿Crees que para mí lo fue? La única razón por la que decidí seguir no fue solo por Athena, también por mi hermano. Creí que aun tenía esa mala imagen de mi como traidor. No lo supe hasta que reuní coraje y hable con él. Me recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Así seguí adelante, y tú también necesitas de tu hermano

– ¡No es lo mismo! – gritó Saga sin pensar, incrementando su cosmo sin querer

– ¿Lo has intentado? – la pregunta de Shaka hizo que la repentina cólera de Saga se detuviera por un momento – ¿Has intentado acercarte o hablarle?

Saga pensó en la pregunta. No realmente, apenas se habían visto de reojo en todo ese tiempo. Quería decirle algo pero ¿qué? No podría simplemente dejarlo todo atrás. Permaneció en silencio

 _Eso es un no –_ Le dijo Aioros a Shaka

– Un hermano es un hermano, sin importar si es mayor, o menor. La compañía que nos otorgan, no tiene comparación –

Sintieron como Saga se calmaba. El aura que desprendía dejo de ser amenazante. Se le veía confundido.

– Me están pidiendo salir adelante, cuando no tengo a mi hermano… ni a nadie. No sé cómo debo comenzar… ni siquiera sé si pueda… -

 _Ya esta soltando la sopa, vamos por buen camino –_ comunico Aioros

 _Déjame hablarle –_

 _Está bien, solo ten tacto con lo que dices –_

Te entiendo – soltó Shaka – Yo era de los más reservados de la orden. Siempre se me dificulto tener una conversación fluida con alguien. También me encerré en mi templo y en mí mismo. También me fue difícil empezar. No lo veía como una posibilidad, pero me di una oportunidad. Es la mejor decisión que se puede tomar en la vida: volver a empezar.

– Tu hermano está ahí Saga, en frente de ti. Él te necesita. Eres muy inteligente, compréndelo por favor – dijo Aioros antes de retirarse. Shaka lo siguió – Ah, por cierto: Mañana habrá un evento especial. Vendré por ti al medio día. Estas listo, o estás listo. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Tal vez resulten más capítulos, es que ya ven, mi imaginación...

¡En el siguiente capitulo veremos que sucedera con Kanon! ¿Como creen que se tome el apoyo de sus compañeros?

Un review para esta respuesta :) en verdad ayudan y motivan mucho


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

¡Aquí está el cuarto capítulo! ojala les guste

Advertencia: Este capítulo también contiene humor y sentimentalismo.

* * *

– ¡El último que llegue lo paga todo! –

Camus agarro a Milo y Shura a Aioria. Todos los dorados (menos Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros y obviamente Saga y Kanon porque estaban en el Santuario) estaban vestidos de civil. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para terminar rápido. Afrodita suspiro cansado y trato de leer la lista

– A ver, aquí dice que necesitamos – acerco la lista para verla mejor –… eh… pues… - arrugo la hoja de la desesperación – ¡Ah, que pésima ortografía, Aioros! – Afrodita estuvo a punto de tirar la lista en el piso cuando Shura se la arrebato

– Me sorprende que no hayas entendido, si con la letra de mujer que tienes – vasto que Afrodita le acercara una rosa negra para que Death Mask se callara

Shura leía rápidamente la lista. El entendía perfectamente la… peculiar caligrafía de su amigo. Cuando la termino de leer, anuncio:

– Oigan, hay cosas que no conseguiremos aquí –

– ¿Y donde las vamos a conseguir? – pregunto Aldebarán

– Creo que tendremos que hacerlas nosotros mismos…

– Es muy poco tiempo– se quejo Milo, queriendo matar a Aioros

– Dejen de quejarse, ni que fueran tantas cosas – dijo Aioria despreocupado

– Y ya dejemos de perder tiempo – comento Camus

Todos se apresuraron a reunir los materiales/comidas/sorpresas y demás cosas que estaban en la dichosa lista. Obviamente se dividieron, dado que perderían más tiempo separados.

Camus vigilaría a Milo

Shura se encargaría de Aioria y Aldebarán iría con ellos

Afrodita se aseguraría que Death Mask no quisiera matar a alguien

* * *

Kanon se encontraba en el mismo barranco de todos los días, solo que había una diferencia: su mirada expresaba tristeza. Normalmente, aparentaba indiferencia, ocultando todas las emociones que cargaba. ¿Por qué ahora sus esmeraldas reflejaban tanta tristeza? Miro el libro que le dio Camus y de uno de sus ojos se escapo una lágrima. Miro hacia el cielo, decidió cerrar sus ojos y simplemente ya no pensar en nada y estar solo, tal como se lo merecía.

Vio que el ocaso estaba próximo en salir, señal de que se estaba haciendo tarde y decidió regresar a Géminis. Oculto su cosmo, tal como él sabía y procedió ir por uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que había. Kanon estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos, que no percibió algo importante: varios cosmos acercándose

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde

– ¿Cómo estas, caballero? –

La inconfundible voz del caballero de Aries lo sorprendió, pero al igual que Saga, no lo demostró, simplemente se limito a responderle sin voltear a verlo

– Bien

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A mi templo

– ¿Y por qué no pasas por mi casa? Ven, entra

La invitación de Mu saco de sus casillas a Kanon. Primero Camus, luego Shura. ¿Todos se volvieron locos...? ¿Más de lo que ya eran?

Aunque solo quería aislarse, como siempre, su corazón pidió un descanso, y la actitud de Mu podría ser una pequeña cura de lo que necesitaba

Dio media vuelta, con su indiferencia de siempre y paso sin mirar los ojos de Mu. El caballero de Aries lo fue conduciendo a las estancias privadas. Cuando entro a la cocina, le ofreció amablemente una silla de madera.

¿Quieres agua, té, alguna otra bebida? – antes de que Kanon respondiera, Mu añadió – No tengo alcohol, lo siento

Kanon no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa

– Agua está bien

Mu no tardo ni un minuto en traerle lo que Kanon pido

– Espera un poco, me falto algún aperitivo

Mu se puso de pie para buscar en un gabinete una bolsita blanca. Vacio el contenido en un plato y se lo sirvió a Kanon

– Son dulces del Tibet. No le vayas a decir a Kiki que te di. Es nuestro secreto – le guiño el ojo – prueba uno, seguro te gustaran

Dos miradas chocaron: una llena de tristeza y otra de amabilidad

Kanon sintió ardor en sus ojos, varias lágrimas se acumularon y querían salir. Tuvo que bajar la vista, soportando con todas sus fuerza las ganas de llorar y trataba de reflejar tranquilidad. La sonrisa de Mu se desvaneció, y ahora si se preocupo. Recordó lo que le dijo Aioros:

" _Aunque Shaka y yo nos encargamos de Saga, los ayudaremos con Kanon. Él tiene todavía más carga que Saga, y como no conviví tanto con él antes, ni yo sé como pueda reaccionar por lo que estamos haciendo. Nos iremos acercando uno por uno, para que no se sienta presionado. Y otra cosa: su paciencia y comprensión deben estar por los cielos, porque una de las pocas cosas que distinguen a Saga y Kanon, es que el primero piensa antes de hablar, y el segundo habla antes de pensar"_

– Lo siento – hablo Kanon, secando bruscamente las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos – Es solo que… - su mirada vio el vaso de agua y los curiosos dulces del Tibet – Nadie había sido amable conmigo en tanto tiempo…

– No pasa nada – trato de tranquilizarlo Mu – No es como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a que nos traten bien. Tu reacción es comprensible, no hay nada de malo en ella

– ¡Buenas tardes Mu! ¿Puedo…? – Dohko miro a Kanon y lo saludo también – ¡Hola, hijo! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te gustaron los dulces? Me los puedo comer si quieres…

– Hola caballero – saludo Mu

– Vine por dulces, Shion me mando, pero como veo que hay reunión, y no me invitaron, me quedare aquí para robar oxigeno –

Dohko tomo una tercera silla de madera y se sentó

– Claro, esto es como su segunda casa – le sonrio Mu

– Qué bueno que lo digas, pequeño – mientras hablaba se quitaba partes de su armadura – ¿Tienes té?

– Se lo tomo muy literal – susurro Kanon, pero aunque Mu y Dohko lo escucharon, fingieron que no fue así

– En seguida se lo preparo – Mu volvió a ponerse de pie y saco varias cosas de otro gabinete

– ¿Alguien dijo té? – Shaka se asomo por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos cerrados

– ¿De dónde salió? – pregunto Kanon, un poco asustado por la repentina presencia de Virgo

– Cosas de la vida, te acostumbraras algún día – respondió Dohko, quien se había despojado casi completamente de la armadura

–Tardara un poco – dijo Mu, mientras ponía a hervir el agua – puedes sentarte si quieres

Shaka abrió los ojos y sonrío. Fue a otra habitación, y puso otra silla en la mesita de la cocina

– Hola Kanon, que bueno verte por aquí – dijo mientras lo miraba, en ese momento, pudo saber como se sentia, igual que un libro abierto. El problema era, que no podía predecir qué sucedería en las siguientes páginas, ya que hizo algunas muecas y su mirada se torno brillosa

 _Sera mejor que te des prisa, Aioros –_

* * *

Es todo por ahora

Les daré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Como fue la compra con los dorados y como término la situación con Kanon

¿Creen que los goldies destrocen algo?

¿Cuándo Kanon se entere de lo que están haciendo, como creen que reaccione?

¿Aparecerá pronto Aioros?

Ya saben: quejas o cualquier comentario, un bonito review de ustedes me hace muy feliz :)


	5. Chapter 5

ANTES DE EMPEZAR

Chicos, me gustaría saber una cosita. He notado que en cada capítulo que publico, casi la mitad de lectores no continúa el otro. Si hay algo que no les gusta en la historia, díganme ustedes porque no la seguirían leyendo, háganmelo saber toda crítica constructiva es buena (pueden mandar review anonimo). No crean que voy a mandar amenazas a sus casas para que lean XD No me enoja, es que me da curiosidad

Y quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, saben quienes son, y de verdad muchas gracias, me animan mucho :)

Volviendo a lo de siempre…

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

¡Aquí está el quinto capítulo! ojala les guste

Advertencia: Este capítulo también contiene humor y sentimentalismo. Ya sé que las dos cosas no combinan, pero como podrán ver, a mi me vale madres

* * *

– ¿Podemos llevar esto? –

– No –

– ¿Y esto? –

– No –

– Pero… –

– No –

– ¡Ni siquiera estás viendo! –

Camus no despego su mirada de la lista

– Milo… llevo toda mi vida soportándote, no necesito voltear para saber que tienes algo estúpido o innecesario. Devuelve el alcohol, baja al pobre animal y por favor quítate esas manzanas de la cabeza, aún tienes más de una docena en tu casa –

El caballero de Escorpio, después de hacer miles de muecas, fue a devolver la caja de cervezas, dejo a un perro que se encontró en un lugar seguro y, cuando iba a devolverle una canasta de manzanas, su mano se detuvo, temblando. La señora esperaba pacientemente a que Milo le diera de una buena vez las manzanas, pero en verdad el joven sufría porque no quería dejarlas. Camus rodó los ojos, le arrebato la canasta a Milo y se la entrego a la mujer

– Eres peor que un niño – se quejo el francés

– Te odio, jamás volveré a ser feliz – quiso decir algo más pero una bella mujer paso a su lado, atrapando su mirada de inmediato y haciendo aparecer una sonrisa de comercial – ¿A qué horas vas por el pan?

* * *

Cuando Aldebarán se ofreció a acompañar a Shura y Aioria, era porque si alguien no iba con ellos, podría ocasionarse una guerra de mil días. Estaba consciente que Aioria desde hace tiempo perdonó al caballero de Capricornio para darle gusto a su hermano, pero su relación amistosa… no era muy buena que digamos, solo algunos saludos y formalidades. De cualquier manera, no iba a arriesgarse, además, Leo era un verdadero desastre, no podían dejarlo solo porque destruiría todo a su paso

Mientras el caballero de Tauro pensaba eso, Shura terminaba de hacer unas compras y tachaba algunas cosas de la lista. Cometieron el peor error, que Aioros incluso se los puso en la lista:

"VIGILEN. A. MI. HERMANO"

Aioria veía algunas sandias acomodadas en forma de pirámide. Se le había antojado una. Tomo una sandia que estaba en medio

El vendedor se dio cuenta demasiado tarde

Cuando Aioria saco la sandia, no una, ni dos, sino como una docena de sandias se vinieron abajo. Incluso las que estaban como base de la pirámide también se derrumbaron. Aioria dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y choco con una tienda que vendía objetos de vidrio destruyendo casi la mitad de ellos.

El escándalo de los cristales destruyéndose llamo la atención de Aldebarán y Shura, quienes vieron a Aioria con cara de "yo no fui". Aldebarán cargo a Aioria como costal de papas y Shura pidió rápidamente disculpas y literalmente tiro todo el dinero que tenia. Los tres salieron corriendo como si Hades hubiera vuelto por ellos. Shura reviso que no faltara ada en la lista y se percato del mensaje de Aioros, luego leyó:

"Si no me hicieron caso, denle vuelta a la hoja"

Shura lo hizo y se encontró un mensaje en letras grandes

" **LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO -_-"**

* * *

– Me das pena – comento Death Mask mientras Afrodita veía algunas flores

– Tu cara me da pena, por eso veo las flores – señalo afrodita – Además – vio a su amigo, quien tenía algunas cervezas, cigarros y demás – ¡Eso ni siquiera venia en la lista!

– Tú presencia tampoco, pero aquí estamos –

– Mira mama, esa pareja se está peleando – dijo un niño, apuntando a Death Mask y Afrodita

– No les hagas caso hijo – respondió su madre, preguntándose si Afrodita era mujer, porque atributos (excepto el trasero) no tenia, y si por cosas de la vida era hombre, jamás volvería a traer a su hijo al mercado

* * *

Casa de Aries

– ¡Hola! ¿Desde cuándo se reúnen y no me invitan? –

Mu, Shaka y Dohko voltearon para recibir a Aioros. Los tres coincidieron de inmediato que había sido la peor decisión. Y usted querido lector se preguntara ¿Por qué? Bueno, tal vez por el simple hecho de que el caballero de Sagitario estaba en… paños menores, ósea: solo tenía una toalla en la cintura

Si Mu, Shaka y Dohko no fueran tan pacientes…

 _¿Deberíamos saber? –_

 _Me estaba bañando y dijeron que me diera prisa, no sabía que nos íbamos a reunir ahora, creí que sería más tarde –_

– ¿Qué…? – Kanon ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta y puso una mano en su rostro, olvidando, por un momento, todo rastro de tristeza

– Nuevamente, cosas de la vida – respondió Dohko

– Bien, no sé cómo empezar esto… – Aioros también saco otra silla de quien sabe dónde y se unió al círculo – Kanon, necesitamos hablar

El gemelo estaba seguro de que ese había sido el día más raro de su vida hasta ahora

– No en esas condiciones –

Aioros soltó una risotada

– No me malinterpretes. Hablo enserio, necesitamos hablar. Quiero creer que eres una persona prudente y escucharas lo que tenemos que decirte –

La felicidad que había aparecido por unos breves minutos desapareció, dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento en su corazón y una especie de hueco en el estomago. Todos lo veían, pero no podía mantener la mirada con ninguno ni un segundo. Sentía que era un condenado a punto de ir a prisión y que todos los ojos que lo contemplaban eran jueces que esperaban sentenciarlo a muerte. Sintió que lo dañarían y lo golpearían. Lo que Kanon no pudo comprender, es que todas esas miradas no eran de crítica o de opresión, sino de sabiduría y amor. No podía verlo, porque aun estaba en la prisión de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, y solo la llave del perdón y la comprensión podrían sacarlo de ahí.

Nuevamente, no demostró todo lo que sentía ni pensaba, sino que trato de mantener su semblante indiferente. Era la única manera de no resultar más herido

Kanon, tranquilo. No somos nadie para criticarte – empezó Mu, sirviendo un poco de té

– Tú no lo sabes – se defendió Kanon, poniéndose en guardia y levantándose de la silla

– Tienes razón, no lo sabemos, por eso queremos que nos ayudes a darnos unas idea – comento Shaka sin perder la calma

– ¡¿Quieren saberlo?! – el semblante de Kanon se altero y su cosmos incremento. Más que el de Saga –

 _Ninguno haga nada. Esta exteriorizando su problema. No lo ataquen, no levanten el cosmo, no hagan nada –_ comunico Aioros

 _Y de preferencia que suelte todo lo que le molesta antes de que nosotros tengamos que decir algo –_ interfirió Dohko, comprendiendo la situación

– ¡Lo que pasa es que ninguno lo comprendió, comprende o comprenderá! – Estallo Kanon – ¡Ninguno sabe lo que es estar solo! ¡No saben lo que es querer tener un lugar en el mundo! ¡Siempre lo tuvieron todo, y yo nunca tuve nada! ¡Mi hermandad con Saga era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, la única razón por la cual seguí con vida y lo arruine! ¡Fui el principal causante de todo, muchos murieron por mi culpa, incluso muchos caballeros! ¡Nunca logre nada en la vida! Y no lo hare nunca… Déjenme solo, no me ayuden a sobrevivir, no quiero que nadie vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa… no lo soportaría… no de nuevo…

Su voz termino de quebrarse. Tenía todo tipo de emociones dolorosas en él: frustración, tristeza… ¿En qué momento había dejado sus emociones al descubierto? estaba seguro que su cara se torno rosa. Cuando lloraba, siempre se ponía de ese color. Lo mismo le sucedía a Saga

Dohko fue el primero que no soporto que Kanon siguiera así, se puso de pie y lo tomo de los hombros, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

– Hijo, escúchame bien: Nadie está a salvo de los errores. Nadie. Llevo más de doscientos años y ni yo puedo evitar equivocarme por más conocimiento que tenga. No tienes que sufrir toda la vida. NO eres una mala persona, todos tomamos malas decisiones, pero ¿eso nos hace malvados? –

Shaka lo miro y participo

– Nosotros nunca tuvimos muchas cosas en realidad ¿sabes? Solo buscamos disfrutar de nuestra vida como nosotros creíamos correcto. La soledad no es mala, es beneficiosa si aprendiste algo de ella –

Aioros se acerco

– Kanon, uno de los mayores regalos que te puede dar la vida es un hermano. Ahí está, en frente de ti, sufriendo por no poder estar a tu lado. Cada segundo que pasa, Saga esta cada vez más herido porque no estás ahí. Saga te necesita, y tu a él –

Mu sirvió varias tazas de té para cada invitado, y le ofreció una a Kanon

– Aquí estamos. No nos vamos a ir ¿comprendes? Quédate un poco más, estás en tu casa. Relájate, y ve con Saga cuando te sientas listo. Recuerda, por favor: aquí estamos, y no nos iremos. No volverás a estar solo… nunca

* * *

¡Es todo por ahora! Me dio sentimiento mientras lo escribía;-;

¿Creen que en el siguiente capítulo al fin los gemelos se arreglaran, aun con el complicado carácter que representa a un Géminis?

Los dejo con la duda

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Quisiera pedir una disculpa si mi mensaje anterior llego a tomarse a mal, no era mi intención. Y gracias a quienes me escribieron una critica constructiva ya verán que iré mejorando poco a poco, no voy a fallarles :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

Kanon seguía en Aries. Los dorados que habían bajado a Rodorio tuvieron que ocultar sus cosmos cuando iban subiendo para que no notara su presencia. Atravesaron viejos pasadizos secretos para llegar a sus casas.

Aioros les había pedido que para las actividades del día siguiente los necesitaba a todos trabajando en equipo desde temprano, por lo optaron por quedarse a dormir en casas vecinas para no levantarse tan temprano. Death Mask, Afrodita y Aldebarán se quedarían en Cáncer. Aioria, Milo, Camus y Shura en Leo. Todos tenían muchas cosas que preparar para el día siguiente, y trabajar en equipo en ese momento era lo mejor.

Algo era definitivo: Nadie iba a dormir mucho esa noche.

No fue hasta muy tarde que Kanon salió de la primera casa. Sus nuevos amigos lo habían motivado para que hablara con Saga y también de asistir a una especie de evento mañana con toda la orden dorada. Camino a Tauro y le pareció extraño no ver a su guardián, pero dedujo que podría estar en guardia o descansando. Decidió ignorar eso por ahora, ya luego le comunicaría a Mu sobre ello.

Se detuvo en la entrada de Géminis. El mismo dolor en su corazón y en su estomago que sintió en Aries volvió a aparecer.

Saga estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro como madre histérica. Esperaba en el interior de la casa de Géminis, haciendo todo lo posible para controlarse y no terminar golpeando uno de los muchos pilares del lugar. Ya era muy tarde y su gemelo simplemente no aparecía. Estaba tan alterado que no podía ni pensar. Ahora que había tenido tantas emociones en un día, Kanon no daba señales de vida. Lo que faltaba. Durante todo el santo día, pensó varias veces en que le diría a su hermano para que lo escuchara, lo perdonara y tratar de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Incluso, había escrito en varios papeles uno que otro discurso para estar bien preparado ¿Y donde habían terminado todas esas hojas? Arrugadas en la basura. Fueron victimas de la frustración de Saga.

Pudo visualizar una figura acercándose lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que era Kanon.

– ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – pregunto Saga de inmediato – Nunca llegaste tan tarde. Estaba preocupado. Pensé seriamente en reportar tu desaparición e ir a buscarte.

Hablo tan rápido que no dejo que Kanon dijera ni una palabra. El gemelo menor se sorprendió que fuera Saga quien diera inicio a la conversación y que este se haya preocupado tanto.

Saga de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Iba a iniciar la conversación tranquila y fluida hasta cierto punto. Pensaría las cosas con cuidado. Solo que no esperaba que Kanon se tardara tanto. Incluso el tono de voz que empleo fue de indiferencia o cierto enojo.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

Las palabras de Kanon lo hicieron sentirse raro. Sin embargo, permaneció con su semblante impecable y tranquilo.

Escucharía todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

– Adelante.

Kanon inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Tanto él como Saga siempre tenían un semblante de serio, pero ahora los demostraban decepción y una profunda tristeza.

– Estoy cansado ¿sabes? No, estoy agotado emocional y mentalmente. No quiero seguir así. Quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a decirte: LO SIENTO. – su voz comenzaba a temblarle – Lamento no haber aceptado que yo no tendría un lugar en el mundo… y por eso, no quise que tú lo tuvieras. Yo te llene la cabeza de tonterías y mentiras. Lamento haberte desviado del camino, empeore las cosas… como siempre. Lamento no aceptar mi destino y apoyarte en el tuyo. Lamento haber ocasionado tantos problemas. Lamento que por mis decisiones el más perjudicado fuiste tu. Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir de esta manera y que todavía lo hagas. Lamento tantas cosas Saga… demasiadas… más de las que pueda decir ahora. – a esas alturas, comenzó a balbucear, pero quería terminar de dar su mensaje – Trate de dar lo mejor de mí al final. Sé que tal vez no fue suficiente, pero quería demostrar que de verdad estaba arrepentido. Volvería a dar la vida por una causa justa. No soy nadie para decir estar palabras, soy un desgraciado… pero si en el fondo de tu corazón tienes razones para perdonarme, te prometo que encontraré alguna forma de recuperar todo lo perdido, yo…

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Kanon en ese estado? Ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños lo vio llorar tanto, tal vez con una que otra herida de entrenamiento, pero siempre se levantaba y seguía adelante. Jamas lo vio en ese estado. El dolor de su gemelo era el mismo que el suyo. Cada lagrima que su gemelo derramaba, era como si trataran de sacarle el corazón de la peor manera posible. Lo entendía, sabia como se sentía su hermano ahora... solo trataba de pensar como consolarlo y de ser fuerte, sin percatarse, que el también estaba llorando...

Kanon trato de decir algo, pero solo balbuceaba sin lograr emitir una palabra. Saga se aceró hacia él para llamar su atención, pero Kanon seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, negándose a verlo. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

– Lamento haberte dejado caer. Estaba tan enfocado en ser Patriarca, que me aislé de todo... de ti, de Aioros, de los chicos... Nunca debí dejarte solo. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Kanon no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

 _"¿Para que sirve el arrepentimiento, si eso no borra nada de lo que ha pasado? El mejor arrepentimiento es, sencillamente, cambiar"_

* * *

 _Casa de Leo_

– ¡Por el amor de Athena, ya dejen de hacer tanto desastre!

Mientras Shura preparaba una rica paella, Aioria, Milo y Camus estaban en la sala del guardián. El lugar estaba más decente de lo que imaginaba: tres grandes sillones, una larga mesa pequeña para poner lo que sea, algunos muebles de madera y algunos cuadros con la orden dorada, Aioros y Athena.

– ¡Milo, se supone que yo me haría cargo del confeti!

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Camus, Aioria me esta molestando!

– ¡Silencio los dos!

Shura sonrió de medio lado. Iba a ser una noche divertida.

 _Casa de Cáncer_

Aldebarán estaba en la cocina, junto con Death Mask y Afrodita. No era usual que pasara mucho tiempo con ellos, pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad de convivir con los dos guardianes, le parecían buenas personas. Los comentarios y chistes que ambos soltaban para pasar el rato eran lo más entretenidos. Él también tuvo oportunidad de participar en sus conversaciones y ambos disfrutaban de su presencia, tanto como él con ellos. Toda su vida creyó que las estancias privadas de Cáncer tendrían tumbas, un cementerio y demás cosas aterradoras. Para su sorpresa, cada habitación del templo parecía ser normal. La cocina donde se encontraban ahora no tenia nada espeluznante, hasta debía admitir que estaba mejor organizada que la de él. Death Mask se hallaba muy entretenido preparando tranquilamente sopa de stracciatella.

–Voy a terminar en el Inframundo antes de que termines la cena –se quejo Afrodita.

–Cierra la boca o te meto en una lata de atún – comento Death Mask.

... Bueno, hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

 _Casa de Aries_

– Veamos – Dohko sostenía un pequeño papel entre manos – ¿Limpiar la casa de Libra? Listo. ¿Las compras? Listo. ¿Gemelos? Listo. ¿Evento? Oh...– miro a Aioros, quien se encontraba al fin vestido con un atuendo Tibetano que Mu le presto – ¿Que haremos mañana?

– Diversión al más puro estilo antiguo – respondió Sagitario feliz de la vida – Solo que... aún no he planeado con detalle el día, por eso necesito de su sabiduría infinita para esto.

– ¿Va ser una larga noche, cierto? - pregunto Shaka, haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido.

– Así es.

 _Casa de Géminis_

Después de una larga noche desahogando sus penas, los gemelos por fin podían estar al lado del otro sin tristeza o rencor. Aunque habían arreglado sus dormitorios desde que revivieron, toda la estancia privada de Géminis era un total y completo desorden. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, por lo que salieron a las escalinatas a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Solo hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera mientras miraban las estrellas, sentados uno junto al otro y cerrando los ojos ocasionalmente por el cansancio.

– ¿Sabes algo?– Saga abrió sus ojos y miro a Kanon – Los demás creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su plan.

– Déjalos ser inocentes, es divertido – los gemelos chocaron el puño en señal de complicidad.

– Aunque si te soy sincero... no sé que estén planeando en realidad.

– Ni yo, tendremos que esperar a ver que se traen entre manos.

* * *

Señoras y señores, les traigo noticias

1.- Ahora si lo leí varias veces para que quedara más decente :3 lamento si no le dedique el suficiente tiempo a la revisión, es que quería tener un año escolar tranquilo sin participar en nada y me nombraron encargada de, representante de, vicepresidenta de... n.n'

2.- El siguiente capitulo será el último, por lo que pondré mucho empeño, y tal vez me tarde dos semanas

3.- ¿Les gustaría que salieran los caballeros de bronce (Seiya y los demás) o que sea un asunto solo de goldies?

4.- Se llevara a cabo un pequeño concurso, el que gane le regalo un one-shot de lo que quiera :3 menos lemon  
a) ¿Creen que los goldies destrocen algo? ¿Quienes?  
b) ¿Será un final bonito o triste? Conmigo puede suceder cualquiera de las dos cosas :)  
c) ¿Que clase de actividades creen que realizarán?

Leeré sus comentarios :) Review! Me ayudan mucho

P.S. Si me llego a tardar dos semanas, para que no me extrañen, pueden leer otro fic que tengo de los saint seiya: Soldados desconocidos. Solo es un capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Ya volví! ¿Me extrañaron?

Lamento la tardanza, pero como les dije el capitulo anterior, este capítulo requirió de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, y no ayudo en nada que… tuve muchos problemas personales, demasiados. Aparte de que me desvele toda la santa semana, pase por mucho estrés y perdí una competencia. ¡Pero saldré adelante! Cada persona obtiene lo que se merece ;) así que solo me sentare a ver como arde el mundo :3

Diré el ganador hasta el final del fic

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte. Esa fue la señal para que todos los caballeros dorados se levantaran y se empezaran a mover.

 _Casa de Aries_

– Bueno, yo creo que todo saldrá bien, la organización ha sido excelente – halago Dohko mientras se cambiaba de ropa a una más cómoda.

– Lo importante es que hoy es un día diferente – dijo Mu, amarrándose su cabello.

– Y seremos amigos de nuevo – participo Aioros, cargando algunas cajas y dispuesto a irse.

– Llego la hora de romper la rutina – Shaka abrió sus ojos, y le sonrió a sus compañeros.

 _Casa de Cáncer_

– ¿Seguro que tienes todo?

– Si.

– ¿Hasta los cubiertos?

– Si.

– ¿Qué vamos a tomar?

– … Aldebarán –

El caballero de Tauro agarro a Death Mask para evitar que matara a Afrodita.

 _Casa de Leo_

Shura se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en el sillón de la sala de Leo con una hoja de papel de varios colores tapándole la cara. Camus, en cambio, estaba tirado en suelo boca arriba y con una mano en su frente. Aioria se acercó sigilosamente con Milo, ambos con sartenes y cucharas. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, los dos se miraron y empezaron a golpear los sartenes escandalosamente.

– ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! – exclamo Milo.

Shura se cayó del sofá por el susto, Camus solamente soltó un gruñido y les dedico una mirada de cansancio.

Casi una hora después, todos se reunieron en el coliseo, donde Aioros comenzaba a darles indicaciones de donde debían poner el material que le correspondía a cada uno. Mando a los 10 caballeros de un lado para otro, todos están estaban en movimiento. Algunos tuvieron complicaciones realizando los planes como Aioros pidió, pero tuvieron que realizarlos de una u otra manera. El caballero de Sagitario no se mostró desesperado en ningún momento aunque la presión del tiempo y de ciertos caballeros que perdían la paciencia. Sabia tomar decisiones rápidas y acertadas.

– ¡Hermanos! – llamo Aioros a los dorados, los que se encontraban a su lado y los que se encontraban a gran distancia – ¡Ya es hora! ¡Iremos por los gemelos! ¡Quédense aquí y prepárense bien!

Mu, Shaka, Dohko y Aioros se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la tercera casa del zodiaco.

 _Casa de Géminis_

Saga y Kanon entraron a la casa hace pocas horas. Los dos estaban emocionalmente agotados y solo querían descansar un rato, pero sabían que algo tramaban los otros dorados y no iban a dormir sin averiguarlo.

Y hablando de ellos…

– ¡Géminiiiiis! – el grito de Aioros se escucho por todo el lugar

 _Que pulmones_ – pensaron Saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo

– ¡¿Ya están listos?! – siguió gritando

– Aioros – llamo Mu

– Espera un poco. ¡SAGA, TIRARE TU PUERTA!

– Aioros – lo llamo Shaka

– Ahora no, chicos. ¡GÉMINIS…!

– ¡AIOROS!

El grito de Mu, Shaka, Dohko y los gemelos hizo que el caballero al fin prestara atención a su alrededor. Saga y Kanon estaban recargados en uno de los muchos pilares de la tercera casa, vestidos iguales, solo que la camisa de Saga era azul claro y la de Kanon de un tono aqua.

– Hijo, en serio que si no tuvieras ese don de liderazgo… – Dohko suspiro.

– ¡Qué bueno que estén listos! ¡Vámonos ya! – animo Aioros, caminando hacia la salida de Géminis.

Camino un poco antes de darse cuenta que en aquel lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pisadas. Se detuvo súbitamente y se dio media vuelta.

Saga y Kanon no se habían movido ningún centímetro, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse mutuamente, como si se estuvieran comunicando entre ellos. Se daba una idea de lo que debían estar pensando en esos momentos.

 _«El ser humano se adapta a todo. Supera el dolor, cierra historias, empieza de nuevo, olvida, hasta consigue sofocar las más grandes pasiones. Pero a veces basta con nada para comprender que ciertas puertas que no se cerraron completamente.»_

Shaka se acerco a ellos, abrió sus ojos, y les sonrió.

– Tenemos otro día, otra oportunidad, de aprender a vivir.

Mu fue con Kanon, invitándolo a unírseles.

– El amanecer no solo marca un nuevo día, también marca un nuevo comienzo, para todos, por igual.

Dohko también hablo

– Unidos, lo lograremos.

 _La amistad… ¿Qué es en realidad?_

Por más que intentaron sacarles tema de conversación, no lograron hacerlos hablar mucho. Cuando llegaron, los gemelos inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia. Sus corazones latían con cada vez más fuerza, y ni ellos sabían muy bien por qué ¿Nervios? ¿Miedo? ¿Emoción?

Los dos sintieron que les arrojaban confeti.

Parpadearon varias veces y se vieron a ellos mismos, encontrándose con muchos papeles de colores de pies a cabeza.

– ¡BIENVENIDOS!

Cada uno de los dorados les dio la bienvenida. Todos aventaron todo el confeti que tenían en sus manos, lo arrojaron al aire, y le aplaudieron a Saga y Kanon

– ¡Excelente presentación, chicos! ¡Ahora en formación, como lo planeamos!

Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka, Milo y Camus se pusieron de un lado, y Aioros pidió que Saga, Kanon, Death Mask, Dohko, Shura y Afrodita se pusieran del otro. Todos se sentaron.

– Muy bien – comenzó a hablar Aioros – ¡Hola a todos! Lo que haremos el día de hoy lo hemos planeado para cada uno de nosotros. Romperemos la rutina – saco de un bolsillos dos dulces – ¡El que gane, le daré dulces! – Saga, Kanon, y unos pocos dorados más lo vieron como si fuera un retrasado mental, mientras que los demás se alegraron como niños pequeños. Se acerco al grupo donde estaban Saga y Kanon – Como ustedes son los mayores de la orden, tengo esperanza de que comprendan el mensaje de manera correcta. El siguiente ejercicio es elemental para la vida diaria, el propósito es tener una sana convivencia entre los compañeros de orden y prevenir un futuro conflicto – hablo tan rápido que fue difícil entenderlo, luego fue con el grupo de los menores y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas – Niños, vamos a jugar ¡y se van a divertir mucho! – dijo con gestos exagerados, como si estuviera hablándoles a unos bebes.

Los dorados no pudieron evitar reír un poco. El caballero de sagitario fue nuevamente con el grupo de los mayores.

– Las actividades tienen un objetivo en específico que como consecuencia de estas será una unión democrática y pacífica – Saga no pudo evitar poner una mano en su frente mientras se reía. Aioros fue con el grupo de los "pequeños" y les ofreció un dulce – ¡Les daremos caramelos! ¡Son de café! – todos volvieron a reír – Bueno, al punto. Cerca de este terreno desierto, hay un bonito bosque del que pocos sabemos de su existencia porque está cerca de la casa de Afrodita y el templo del Patriarca. Digamos que es una zona exclusiva de las doce casas. Iremos ahí. Hay muchos huevos que están llenos de confeti ¡el que encuentre más, gana! ¡Atención: no vamos a estrellarlos en la cabeza de otro hasta el final! ¡Nos encontraremos en la estatua de Athena cuando los llame! ¡Cuídenlos bien! ¡Preparados… listos…ya!

 _¿Amor? ¿Esperanza? ¿Libertad?_

Cuando los niños pequeños corren, siempre se les ve una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esto es una clara señal de la felicidad, porque tienen pureza en sus almas y solo se quieren divertir No les importa lo que piensen los demás, lo único que desean es jugar. Cualquier persona adulta y normal que viera correr a los caballeros de oro pensaría que tienen serios problemas de madurez, cuando en realidad, solo querían darse una oportunidad de vivir otra vez. Al llegar a su destino, todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar, algunos por equipo, y otros por separado.

Escondieron dichos huevos en cualquier lugar que se les ocurrió, y cuando escribo cualquier lugar, realmente quiero decirlo literal. Entre varios robles como el olivo, pino y ciprés, los huevos podían encontrarse desde atrás de un simple árbol hasta la punta de este. Hubo varios que no les importo la altura y escalaron lo más alto que podían para alcanzar lo que querían.

Otros buscaron entre los abundantes arbustos con orquídeas blancas. Unos pocos lograron ver que había huevos simplemente tirados por cualquier lugar. Aunque muchos estaban muy bien escondidos, y otros estaban a simple vista, había caballeros que no habían encontrado ninguno.

– ¡¿Dónde están los putos huevos?! – grito Death Mask

– ¿Qué ya no tienes huevos? – comento Afrodita, no muy lejos de ahí

– Aunque todos estaban separados, lograron escuchar la discusión de Piscis y Cáncer, y bueno, el comentario del último podía tomarse en más de un sentido…

 _¿Una nueva oportunidad?_

– ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Vuelvan!

– Esperen un momento... ¿A cual estatua de Athena te refieres, Aioros? Hay demasiadas...

Tal como Aioria dijo, en aquel bello lugar había varias estatuas de Athena. Todas y cada una de ellas tenían algo en común: momentos importantes en la vida de su Diosa, desde su nacimiento cuando salió de la cabeza de Zeus hasta la mujer que era ahora, tomando el báculo de Niké y se legendario escudo.

– Es la estatua de la Atenea pensativa descansado sobre una lanza.

Con esa indicación, todos abandonaron su búsqueda y se reunieron frente a dicha estatua. Aioros se aseguro de que la mayoría (especialmente Saga y Kanon) estuvieran ahí para comenzar a hablar.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ya pueden matarse...!

Aioros ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Death Mask jalo el pantalón de Afrodita, metió un huevo poniéndolo justo en medio de su trasero y lo rompió con una nalgada. Todos estallaron de risa, y Afrodita tomó uno de sus huevos para estrellarlo en la cara de su querido amigo, pero este lo esquivo y termino dando en el rostro de Camus. El caballero de Acuario normalmente les hubiera dedicado una mirada fría y se hubiera marchado, pero en lugar de eso, agarro uno de los huevos que tenía y se lo arrojo al santo de Piscis, y termino dándole a Shura.

Aioros se limito a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás hasta ocultarse detrás de la estatua.

Cuando terminaron de matarse, digo, de arrojarse confeti. Aioros salió de su escondite para ver que tan mal terminaron.

Todos, y con todos, quiero decir absolutamente todos terminaron de pies a cabeza con confeti. Unos en el cabello, otros en la ropa, y el caballero de Sagitario estaba casi seguro de que había en otras partes, pero deshecho esos pensamientos de inmediato y se apresuro a dar indicaciones.

A continuación, Aioros pidió a cada uno se quitara los zapatos. Después de algunos comentarios, miradas raras y no querer hacer caso, logró que todos hicieron lo les pedía y explico la dinámica. Los zapatos de todos estaban completamente revueltos, y tenían que encontrar el par que le correspondía a cada quien y debían ponérselos mientras evitaban que el equipo contrario obtuviera sus respectivos zapatos, de ser necesario, podía aventarlos para que el otro equipo no ganara. Al empezar, todos se lanzaron (literalmente) hacia la montaña de zapatos. Saga y Kanon fueron los últimos, y se dieron cuenta de que sus zapatos eran exactamente iguales.

– ¡Oigan! – el grito de Shura distrajo a ambos equipos – ¡No es justo!

El caballero de Capricornio señalo a lo alto de un árbol y todos vieron con gracia que el zapato de Shura estaba en la punta de un árbol. Tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para poder recuperarlo. Aioros les dio al equipo de los pequeños una caja llena de globos de agua que debían aventarles al equipo perdedor. Saga, Kanon y Shura notaron de inmediato como Aioria los miraba fijamente, con cierto rencor en su mirada.

 _¿…O_ _un arma más que usar?_

Saga y Kanon cerraron sus ojos, sabiendo que todos los atacarían. Para su sorpresa, los golpes nunca llegaron, y solo escucharon los reclamos de Dohko, ya que todos los globos de agua iban dirigidos hacia él.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Ya no hay respeto por sus mayores! – miro a Mu y Shaka casi tirarse al suelo de la risa – ¡¿Ustedes también?!

Todos menos uno...

– ¡¿Quien fue el único imbécil que me aventó un globo?! – volvió a gritar Death Mask, mirando a Aioria y Milo morirse de risa y los señaló – ¡Fueron ustedes, cabrones...!

Aldebarán rió con más fuerza.

– Antes de irnos, quiero que todos se pongan en un circulo y se sienten

La petición de Aioros confundió a la mayoría. Mu, Shaka y Dohko se miraron entre ellos ¿Que iba a hacer el caballero de Sagitario? Con duda, le hicieron caso.

– Cierren los ojos y no los habrán hasta que yo diga.

Se miraron entre ellos una última vez antes de obedecer.

– Quiero que se ponga de pie el no haya cometido un error en su vida – nadie hizo ningún movimiento – Hablo en serio, pónganse de pie – Nadie lo hizo – Todos, sin excepción, hemos errado a lo largo del camino. No importa si fue un error pequeño, o uno de gran tamaño, hemos pecado contra nosotros mismos y los demás. Eso es normal. Sé que hubo ocasiones en las que tuvieron algún problema... pero no se puede tener sol sin un poco de lluvia. No dejen que por un problema todo lo demás ya no tenga sentido. No dejen que todo lo que vivimos juntos se quede en el olvido. Somos una familia, todos somos hermanos. Yo... siempre pensaré en lo mejor para ustedes, aunque mi alma ya no pueda más encontraré la manera de regresar para que sepan que no los he abandonado. Tal vez no lo admitan de inmediato, pero sienten lo mismo que yo, y es difícil expresarlo. Por eso, quiero que todos nos levantemos lentamente en este momento.

Hicieron tal como Aioros les indico, algunos conteniendo la respiración para no llorar.

– Abran los ojos y vean a su familia. Vean la luz de la vida.

En efecto, varios caballeros tenían los ojos cristalinos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Ahora todos, sin falta, abracen a los demás. Que sea un abrazo sincero por el amor de Athena, no golpes o simples palmadas en el hombro, un abrazo de verdad.

Todos, incluyendo los que menos se tomaban en serio esos momentos de reflexión, se abrazaron los unos a los otros. Unos abrazos duraron más que otros, pero eso no importaba, mientras fuera de verdad.

– ¡Suficiente por hoy! ¡Ahora iremos a la playa a pasar el resto del día! – anunció Aioros.

 _La amistad va más allá_

Bajaron todos juntos a Rodorio. Camus iba a adelantarse para separar un buen lugar en la playa y le pidió a Kanon que lo acompañara para que lo ayudara. Los dorados caminaban tranquilos de la vida, algunos llevando cosas para comer o jugar el resto de la tarde. Iban caminando tranquilos de la vida, con Aioros en frente. De repente, Sagitario detuvo su marcha y pregunto:

– Oigan ¿saben donde esta la playa?

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera jugandoles una mala broma, hasta que se percataron con su cara de miedo que lo había preguntado enserio.

– Camus sabía – dijo Milo, palideciendo.

– Kanon también – comento Saga, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Death Mask empezó a soltar maldiciones en italiano.

– ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?! – pregunto Afrodita, frustrado.

– Pues – Aioros se encogió de hombros – No sé.

Después de varias vueltas y de soltar todo tipo de comentarios (haciendo reír a Saga), regresaron a la civilización (según Afrodita) preguntaron a varios ciudadanos de Rodorio donde estaba la playa. Después de recibir miradas extrañas, les fueron dando indicaciones para que llegaran a su destino. Buscaron inmediatamente con la mirada a Camus y Kanon, encontrándolos de lo más relajados debajo de un paraguas, el primero leyendo y el segundo bebiendo de una refrescante bebida.

El grupo de dorados que apenas iban llegando se pusieron delante de ellos, como si quisieran golpearlos. Ninguno dejo de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Camus pregunto:

– ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –

Milo no tardo en responder.

– ¿Te llevaste a Kanon porque solo ustedes dos sabían cómo llegar a la playa y así dejarnos a nosotros abandonados como idiotas, verdad? –

– Tienes razón, está progresando. Lento, pero progresando a fin de cuentas – dijo Kanon a Camus, quien asintió con la cabeza.

– Eso fue por Aioria y Milo porque no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche – Camus despego su mirada del libro – Y para los demás: antes de que nos maten, trajimos botana y bebidas frías. Tomen lo que quieran.

Cuenta la leyenda que esa fue la razón por la cual los caballeros dorados le perdonaron la vida a Camus de Acuario y Kanon de Géminis.

Lo primero que hicieron fue, obviamente, comer. Sacaron la comida que ya tenían preparada de sus mochilas y acomodaron todo junto con lo que habían traído Camus y Kanon. Mientras comían, contemplaban las bellas olas del mar, veían el cielo completamente despejado y disfrutaban no solo de la comida, sino también de los bellos sonidos que la vida les regalaba.

En un descuido de Camus, dejo que Milo agarrara comida que había dentro de una bolsa y se lo arrojo a una gaviota. Llego otra ave más y también le regalo comida. De dos gaviotas, pasaron a ser cuatro, después diez, luego llegaron a ser tantas que no se podían ni contar. Aioria iba a dar un último mordisco a su comida cuando una gaviota se lo quito casi literalmente de la boca.

– ¡Bicho idiota! – exclamo Aioria viendo que Milo fue el causante de atraer a tantos animales.

– ¡Miren! ¡Me quieren! – estiro sus brazos y varias gaviotas se posaron en ellos. Una descanso en su cabeza y comenzó a picarle el cabello creyendo que era comida.

– ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? – pregunto Saga.

– Hm… – Camus no despego la mirada del libro – No.

– ¡Ayuda!

–… No hay otra opción ¿verdad?

 _De lo que pod_ _amos imaginar_

Todos se levantaron para asustar a las gaviotas, ya que las desgraciadas aves (apodo de Death Mask) estaban agarrando hasta su comida. Hicieron varios movimientos y gritos para que las aves se fueran. Para si desgracia, la mayoría no se quiso ir, así que se limitaron a ignorarlas, ocultar bien sus cosas y a seguir con las actividades.

Decidieron hacer ejercicio para poder meterse más rápido al agua. Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Shaka, Camus y Afrodita se fueron a dar un paseo, mientras que Kanon, Death Mask, Aioria, Dohko, Milo y Shura se quedaron a jugar con un balón. Cuando el primer grupo regreso de su caminata, jugaron todos juntos antes de meterse al mar y siguieron jugando con el balón o hacían diversas competencias, como quien aguantaba más debajo del agua, quien nadaba más rápido, etc.

Después, hicieron una competencia de castillos de arena. Ahora se dividieron en tres equipos y tenían menos de una hora para acabar. Mu, Aldebarán, Saga y Death Mask hicieron un castillo de tres pisos. Aioria, Shaka, Dohko y Milo… hicieron el esfuerzo. Kanon, Shura, Camus y Afrodita hicieron una bella estructura de gran tamaño.

Acabaron justamente cuando se estaba poniendo el alba, por lo que la mayoría opto por regresar al Santuario antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Casi tuvieron que ponerle una soga a Kanon y Camus para que no se adelantaran y se perdieran por segunda vez en el día.

Aioros iba adelante. Al mirar hacia atrás, y ver a todos conversando, riendo o sonriendo volvió a dirigir su vista al frente con la cabeza en alto, evitando llorar de felicidad. Saga y Kanon podían mirar a los demás a la cara y dirigirles la palabra, sin mencionar que noto un poco más de unión en los demás caballeros dorados. Sus vínculos se habían fortalecido.

Su familia estaba unida de nuevo.

Llegaron a la primera casa, todos habían tenido un día de felicidad y motivación, tan increíble fue ese momento que no quería que terminara, por lo que su guardián insistió en que se quedaran un rato en su casa. Aunque algunos se sentían cansados y querían solamente regresar a sus casos, no pudieron rechazar la amable invitación del caballero de Aries, no les importaba que ese maravilloso día se extendiera aunque sea un poco más. Todos unieron los cómodos sillones de la casa de Aries para formar un medio circulo y pusieron una mesa en medio. Todos estaban tan cansados que se sentaron en ellos de inmediato, acomodándose bien para que todos pudieran sentarse. Mu les llevo algunas bebidas y platicaron un poco más

– ¿Por que todos se ven tan cansados? – pregunto Saga aun sabiendo la respuesta. Kanon lo vio con una mirada cómplice.

Todos suspiraron.

– Aquí en Aries estuvimos hasta quien sabe que horas de la madrugada planeando todo el día de hoy – dijo Shaka, ahogando un bostezo.

– En mi casa estuvimos diciendo estupideces por gusto hasta quedarnos dormidos. No me arrepiento – comento Death Mask, cabeceando del sueño.

– Nosotros no dormimos nada – participo Aioria, chocando el puño con Milo.

– Ni nos dejaron descansar nada – añadió Camus, viendo a Leo y Milo como si pudiera matarlos – Cada vez que queríamos dormir este par de idiotas nos levantaba por cualquier cosa. Aioria me levanto para preguntarme donde estaba el baño ¡Estábamos en su propia casa, por el amor de Athena!

– Luego nos levantaron haciendo escándalo porque ya era hora... y aun faltaba mucho – concluyo Shura con los ojos cerrados.

Conversaron un poco más hasta que uno a uno se quedo dormido. Incluso el propio dueño de la casa no pudo evitar sentir el mismo sueño que los demás y solamente cerro los ojos para descansar.

Dohko los contempló y saco algunas sabanas de un armario de Mu y se las tendió a cada uno de ellos. La vida pasaba tan rápido, todos crecían, todo cambiaba, y la vida seguía. Aprovecharon esa segunda oportunidad para bien, tanto con los demás como para ellos mismos. Lograron encontrar esa balanza que faltaba... y fortalecieron ese vínculo tan especial que los unía: tiempo, amor y hermandad. Para eso es la vida.

 _"Las amistades verdaderas son aquellas que no olvidan los buenos momentos, que la distancia no los separa, y que la maldad no destruye."_

* * *

¡Este cuento se acabo! Y yo que planeaba poner todo esto en tres capítulos, ni de chiste XD

Bueno, ando apurada. No me he bañado, ni cenado, ni he hecho tarea, pero de verdad no quería dejarlos morir otra semana, si con una me sentí horrible D: Muchísimas gracias por terminar de leer este fic, espero que los ayude en algún momento. Ahora, varios avisos que dar:

*Hice este fic, especialmente este capitulo porque hubo un tiempo que trabaje con niños. Ellos son tan sencillos... no se complican la vida para nada, y siempre son felices, aunque sea por un dibujo, entonces pensé ¿Por que no podemos ser así también? Solo de vez en cuando, ver la vida con esa sencillez y simplemente ser feliz y vivir.

*Lamento mucho si hay errores, literalmente escribí la mitad del fic el día de hoy y hay errores que la computadora no marca.

*Próximos proyectos:  
-onee-shot del ganador  
-one-shot de la infancia de los dorados en la que se basaron todas estas actividades  
-Traducir este fic al inglés puliendo los detalles que me dijeron  
-¡ME PEGARON LA MANÍA DE GÉMINIS! Por eso... ¡Haré un fic donde Saga será el protagonista!

*¡También estaré publicando en wattpad! Mi cuenta es: DaniMT47

*En cuanto al concurso, la persona que más se acerco fue...

Mary Yuet! Felicidadeeees! :D *confeti*

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero! Review :3

P.S. Planeo hacer un pequeño Epilogo... no prometo nada XD pero no pierdan la esperanza


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Quería poner esto desde hace... ¿semanas?, pero bueno, la vida te da la mano un día y al siguiente te patea. Había estado pensando en hacer esto desde hace un rato, y como vi que a mucha gente si le gusto el fic, me pregunte ¿Por qué no?

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

En la recamara del Patriarca, Shion se iba levantando de su enorme cama. Dejo ir un enorme bostezo y decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de comenzar su rutina. Solamente vistió su túnica del Patriarca para salir. En el bello bosque, que estaba cerca del Templo del Patriarca, Shion admiraba la naturaleza del paisaje y respiraba el aire de la naturaleza. En su caminata, se encontró a la joven Athena. Estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia, pero recordó que Saori le pidió no ser tan formal. Le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo respetuoso.

\- Buenos días, Señorita. ¿Todo en orden?

\- Claro que si, Shion. ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

\- Bueno, es raro verla fuera de su templo sola...

La joven le mostró una sonrisa y una mirada llena de felicidad.

\- Estoy feliz, Shion. Lo lograron.

El Patriarca comprendió de inmediato su mensaje, y también sonrió. Hace varios días que los cosmos de los dorados estaban tranquilos, en paz

\- También me siento orgulloso, además...

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sus zapatos pisaron algo inusual. Athena también se detuvo, sentía algo en su vestido. Cuando ambos miraron hacia abajo, el Patriarca fue el primero en expresar su pensar

\- ¿Por que hay tanto lodo? - miro a su alrededor - ¿Confeti? ¿Pero que...? ¡¿Eso es un zapato?!

Athena soltó un suspiro y negó lentamente su cabeza, sin quitar su sonrisa.

 _Caballeros dorados, se solicita su presencia en la Sala del Patriarca_ -

Al principio, ningún dorado sabía cual era el propósito de dicha junta. Las especulaciones no tardaron en surgir.

 _¿Que hicieron ahora? -_ preguntó Camus

 _Siento que me culpas_ \- dijo Milo

 _Ni siquiera he dicho nombres -_

 _No he hecho nada, lo juro_ _-_ se defendió de inmediato Aioria

 _Habrá que escuchar lo que el Patriarca quiere decir_ _-_ razono Saga

 _Tiene razón. Ademas entre más nos tardemos tengo el ligero presentimiento que peor será para nosotros_ _-_ comento Mu

El ariano fue el primero en irse de la primera casa, dejando a Kiki encargado del templo temporalmente. En la casa de Tauro, se topó con Aldebarán, quien lo saludo amigablemente. Fueron a la tercera casa, descubriendo que los gemelos ya podían hablarse sin culpa alguna. Los saludaron y caminaron hasta Cáncer, donde Death Mask prácticamente estaba acostado en un sillón, rehusándose a ir. Ambos Géminis lo llevaron arrastrando, literalmente, hasta la quinta casa. Aioria de inmediato comenzó soltar comentarios como "¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Todo es culpa de Milo!" hasta la sexta casa. Shaka los acompaño sin problema alguno, y puso tranquilidad en el grupo. Cuando Dohko los vio llegar, los invito a todos a comer algo después de la junta. Milo salio rápidamente de su templo y empezó a hablar con rapidez "¡Yo no fui! ¡Todo es culpa de Aioria!" El caballero de Leo y Escorpio siguieron echándose culpas hasta la novena casa, donde Aioros los recibio a todos animadamente y los acompaño en el camino. En la décima casa, Shura ayudo a Aioros a controlar a todos. No fue hasta el onceavo templo donde Camus los amenazo con meterlos a un ataúd de hielo si no guardaban silencio de una vez, mientras que Afrodita fue lo suficientemente tolerante como para soportarlos hasta el templo del Patriarca

Al llegar al salón, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y se quedaron callados.

 _-_ Buenos días, caballeros. A la diosa Athena y a mi nos da mucho gusto verlos a todos reunidos _-_ miro a Saga y Kanon con semblante tranquilo _-_ Ahora que están tan unidos, vamos a pedirles un trabajo en equipo

Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos ¿Los reunieron solo por eso?

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento -_

 _Concuerdo con Shura ¿Ahora quien hizo qué?_ _-_

 _Es cierto ¿Que hiciste, Death Mask?_ _-_

 _Todo yo, todo yo..._ _-_

 _-_ Van a arreglar todo el desastre que hicieron hace unos días.

Volvieron a verse ¿Que desastre?

 _-_ Disculpe, Patriarca _-_ empezó Aldebarán _-_ ¿A que se refiere exactamente?

 _-_ Oh, veo que no saben. Bien, les explicare: hace varios días cuando Aioros, Milo, Aioria y Death Mask vinieron a pedirme permiso para usar el bosque que esta por aquí, me prometieron que serian seres humanos responsables y que cuidarían del lugar

Todos miraron específicamente a Aioros

 _-_ Lo olvide - admitió con un poco de pena, rascando su cabeza

 _-_ Ahora, a trabajar

Unos minutos más tarde...

-¡Soy inocente!

-¡Esa que te la crea Aioria!

-Que triste que no le crea ni yo...

Cada caballero dorado se encontraba recogiendo los restos de globo, confeti, y hasta plantando flores para que Shion estuviera contento con el ambiente, ya que según el, lo habían dejado muy descuidado

-No comprendo como no te diste cuenta de la ausencia de tu zapatos, Milo

-Pues ya somos dos

-Falta que nos pongan a trapear - comento Death Mask, de mal humor

-Que buena idea - tragaron grueso al escuchar la voz de Shion - Regreso en la noche, espero que todo quede limpio y ordenado

Esperaron pacientemente a que se retirara el Patriarca para matar lenta y dolorosamente a Death Mask, y así hubiera sido si Aioros no hubiera intervenido

\- ¿Saben algo? Creo que mientras estemos juntos, podremos lograr lo que sea

Todos lograron tranquilizarse ante las palabras del caballero de Sagitario. Dohko sonrió calidamente

-Es cierto. Ademas, dijo que regresaría hasta en la noche - sonrió de manera cómplice - por lo que tenemos parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde para hacer lo que queramos

Las caras de cada caballero cambiaron a una de aburrimiento a una traviesa y de diversión. Se miraron como si fueran cómplices, y como si todos estuvieran conectados, dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Vamos!

* * *

¡Listo! ¡Terminado!

Quiero agradecer a cada lector que se tomo la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, espero haberlos ayudado en algo, o que por lo menos la historia les haya gustado... En verdad estoy feliz de que me hayan leído, incluso aprendí de partes del mundo que ni sabia que existían XD

Lamento mucho si hay errores, literalmente escribí la mitad del fic el día de hoy y hay errores que la computadora no marca.

*Próximos proyectos  
-onee-shot del ganador (terminado)  
Ganadora: Mary Yuet  
Protagonista: Saga de Géminis  
Título: La dualidad de mi ser  
-one-shot de la infancia de los dorados en la que se basaron todas estas actividades (próximamente...)  
-Traducir este fic al inglés puliendo los detalles que me dijeron  
-¡Haré un fic donde Saga será el protagonista! Esperenlo ;)

*¡También estoy publicando en wattpad! Mi cuenta es: DaniMT47

Muchas gracias a todos... de verdad.


End file.
